Betrothed
by MrToast101
Summary: Simba has just turned four and is now going to marry the one he was betrothed to as a cub. Simba doesn't know who it will be, and all the girls are trying to marry him to become queen. Will Simba be united with the one he loves? Or be trapped in a marriage he wants nothing to do? Read to find out...


**Betrothed**

 **By Mr_Toasts**

 **Welcome back friends, glad to see you all again. This was an idea that I got upon talking about some random history related stuff in my English class… yea… well anyway this will most likely be a one shot, a long one, or I might melt it into 2 chapters, not sure yet. So in this fanfiction, Scar doesn't kill Mufasa and Simba grew up in the pride lands, and didn't really have that many friends, so with that said, Enjoy!**

Simba had just turned four today, and the only person who wasn't thrilled about this was Simba. When a male turns four, he will be told who he was betrothed to as a kid. When a lion is born, the parents will find another newborn around his age, of the opposite gender, and betrothed them together so one day they will marry.

It was a stupid tradition that when back many generations, and he was the future king and needed a heir of his own soon, so there was no way he was backing out of this one. He knew that if he went to his father, it would do nothing but make Mufasa more worked up and strict about the whole thing.

"Simba, my man, how's it going! Happy birthday! Ready to get your mate and... get, it, On!" Chumvi said as he ran up to Simba. Chumvi was one of the few real friends Simba had, who didn't try to use him for popularity because he was the prince. Normally he would be happy to see Chumvi, but right now he was tired and stressed out.

"No, I'm not ready. I just wish I could pick who I want, instead of being forced to marry someone. What if it's someone I don't like? What is it's someone who doesn't like me? Or there mean and bossy, or there-"

"Simba, Simba! Calm down. It's not a big deal. Also I highly doubt that they won't like you. Every girl in this pride is head over heels in love with you. If anything, you're lucky" Chumvi said trying to cheer him up. It was true, every girl was in love with Simba. He was the perfect lion. Smart, funny, caring, strong, brave, and as a added bonus, he was going to be king one day.

Simba knew this and tried to ignore them as much as possible. "I get there in love with me, but that's only because I'm prince, I just wish someone would love me who I am, not what I am, or what I'm going to be" Simba said in a depressed tone before he got up and started to walk away.

Chumvi wanted to go after him, but he let it go. He felt horrible for Simba. He never realized that he just wanted to be normal like everyone else, but he couldn't, everyone saw him for a prince and a opportunity to become popular.

Chumvi just sighed in defeat and started to walk away to the ceremony, he was only three, but in two months, it would be his turn. He wasn't as worked up as Simba is, but even he had to admit that he was afraid of getting someone he didn't like.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

All the lioness of age to marry Simba where currently getting ready. All of them wanted to look tip top shape for when 'they' married Simba. Each and every one of them were talking about what they are going to do when they were Queen, and not a single mentioned him as being nice or funny, except Nala.

Most of the female cubs consider her to be a loser or a wimp, and only the boys wanted to hang out with her because she was a girl. Nala was a easy victim for a bully for a lot of reason. No one stood up for her, not even herself. She had no real friends, and she never told the adults when she was being picked on. Her only dream was to be with Simba, because she loved him for who he was.

She remembers that one time, she was walking back to pride rock after being picked on, when she looked up to see Simba approaching her, he gave her a heart melting smile and she grew nervous and blushed. Nala hadn't ever seen him do this to anyone else besides her, and was trying to figure out what it meant.

When they were finished, Nala started to head of to a large tree she found last night, to pray for good luck. Unknowingly, Kula and two other lions started to stalk her to see where she was going. Kula was by far the worst bully Nala had, because she was the only one that incorporated physical violence to her bullying methods.

After awhile of walking, Kula decided that this would be the perfect spot to ambush her. There was some mud on the ground, no one was around to hear her cry, and it gave good cover for her to hide in.

Nala was walking and was about a minute away from the tree, her gaze fixed on it. She was humming some little tune she had made up when she felt someone push her down. She was knocked down and her side and legs landed into some mud.

"Ha, loser!" Kula said smirking at her. She was happy with the results she got, Nala was covered in mud, which made her look at dirty and her coat all matted.

Nala struggled a little to get out of the mud. It was hot and the sun was beaming it making it thick and tar like. The mud started to stick a little to her which made it slightly painful when she went to get out.

As soon as Nala got out, she was immediately slapped in the face and was scratched a little. She let out a series of sheiks as the three started to jumped on her.

Simba had been randomly walking around for a bit until he found large tree to sit under for shade. He was deep in thought when he snapped out of it at the sounds of cries that seemed to be from pain. He quickly got up to see what was going on and if they needed help.

He ran over to the side of the hill and looked down to see that three female cubs where ganging up on one girl and he realized who it was, Nala. He heard what they were saying and realized that they were bullying her so she wouldn't go to the ceremony later today. He quickly started to run down to them to help even the odds.

"And now for the finishing blow!" Kula said as she raised her paw into the air, claws slightly unsheathed, not enough to cut her, but just enough to cause an immense amount of pain. Nala turned her head and flinched, waited for the blow to hit her. Kula was starting to move her paw down, when all of a sudden, someone caught it.

Kulq turned her head to see that Simba had caught her paw, and he was aiming a death glare right at her. Her heart froze when she saw the situation Simba had caught her in. "Simba, oh hi, I just was walking when Nala decided to jump me. You know, she can be really mean to us sometimes, right?" Kula said looking toward where the other girls where, only to see that they had bolted.

"Not by what I overheard…" he said in a low and menacing voice. Nala looked up at the sound of a newer and deeper voice, to see that Simba had caught Kulas arm. Kula realized that he had heard what she had said to Nala and knew that she was trying to lie to him. Kula felt fear starting to build up and overwhelm her at a rapid rate.

Simba started to tighten his grip on her wrist, starting to crush it. Kula knew he was strong, but never this strong. His grip started to really hurt her, but only got tighter and tighter. Kula started to wheeze from the pain before Simba threw to the ground.

"Get out…" he said, deeply growling this time. For the first time in awhile, Kula was truly terrified of someone and ran away with much haste. Simba turned around to that Nala was sitting down and looking at him. The second the two made eye contact, she quickly looked down to avoid it.

She was very embarrassed that Simba had to see her like this, and wanted to leave. "Hey are you ok?" He asked in a caring voice. Nala was shocked, a second ago his voice was low and held so much anger, but now it was normal and soft.

"Y-yes, T-thank you" Nala said still looking down at her mud covered paws. She felt a paw on the underside of her chin, and it started to gently move up. Nala looked up to see that Simba was standing in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes.

She was frozen in place, she felt that same feeling in her chest she always feels when she sees him, only this time it's a thousand times worse. She tries to move away or say something, but her body wouldn't respond to command.

"Hey let's get you cleaned up for later" He said with a smile and started to walk away. Without even saying to, her legs automatically started to follow Simba like they were controlled by him. All she did was start to deeply breathe now that he wasn't looking at her. The whole time he was looking at her, she hadn't been breathing and the urge to had built up and her forced to.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba had let Nala to a small little pond where she could wash off. Why she was in the water knocking the mud off, she looked up to see that Simba was looking down at his reflection, with some unknown emotion in it. It was a mix of anger, depression, stress, and misunderstanding.

When she walked out, she started to shake dry and this broke Simba from his thoughts. Nala was currently trying to comb herself the best she could, which was almost impossible, and Simba smiled at how she was refusing to ask him for help.

Nala was trying to reach he back, the one spot she couldn't, when she felt a warm and strong hand, run along her back combing her hair down. She looked behind her and blushed a crimson red when she saw that Simba was grooming her.

"Wait here" Simba said as he jumped into the tall grass and disappeared behind it. Nala was confused but what he was doing, but decided to wait anyway.

After a minute or two, Simba came out of the tall grass, with a Rose in his mouth. Nala was shocked, she had never seen a rose before, they only grew and certain conditions and since they lived in a savanna, that almost ever happened. What surprised her even more as the perfect condition that it was in.

Simba walked over to her, and tucked the rose behind her ear, completing her appearance. "S-Simba… W-Where did you f-find this?" She asked stuttering a little.

"I've been helping it grow for a year now. I've been saving it for a special moment when I'll need it, and that moment is now. A special flower for a special girl" he said smiling at her.

Nala heart froze. ' _He thinks I'm special?'_ She asked herself in utter disbelief. Simba motioned for her to look into the water. When she was looked in the water she was shocked, she looked the best she ever had. She did feel special because of the flower and smile. She was happy that for once that she was able to compare herself to the other lionesses and she could maybe be equal to them.

"Thank you Simba" She said nodding to him and extending her paw for him to shake. Simba inwardly chuckled and moved past her paw and gave her a quick, but passionate nuzzle. Nala froze for a second, still incapable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Come on… it's almost time" Simba said in a depressed tone. Nala took note of this and was surprised. He was about to be given a mate and for some reason, he wasn't happy about that.

"What's wrong Simba?" Nala asked trying to comfort him. She was very grateful for him standing up for her, and just wanted to repay him for helped her.

"Ah, it's just that the other girls want to marry me so they can be queen. I just want someone to love me for who I am" he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh, well I know this might sound like a lie, but I don't really care to be queen or have power either, I also just want to be with someone I care about too" Nala said breaking eye contact look down. "Who ever that might be" Nala said quickly realized that she had just described Simba to Simba out loud.

"Nala" Simba said in a soft voice, getting her attention. "No matter what happens today, or who I'm going to marry…" Simba paused mid sentence, thinking weather or not to tell her. "That I'll always be your friend" Simba said, mentally scolding himself. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Thanks" She said as the two started to make there way to pride rock, both fearing what the decision will be for the exact same reason.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba and Nala where walking towards pride rock, with all eyes locked on them. All the female lionesses where both shocked and jealous to see that Nala was walking next to Simba. Everyone was even more surprised to see that Nala had a rose on her ear, one of the most rare and precious flowers out there.

Nala took her spot in the section that of lioness who would be chosen from, where sitting. She quickly looked back at Simba before leaving his side, and he smile and nodded at her. Nala smiled back and Simba turned around and started to walk.

Simba look toward the top of pride rock, where he saw his Father, Mother, Rafiki, and Zazu all waiting for him to arrive. He just sighed and started to make his way over to them. Upon arriving, he sat sat in between his mother and father, and scanned the crowd looking for Nala. He easily found her in the front row do to the rose in her ear, he saw that she was looking directly at him and she quickly looked away when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mufasa called out, getting the attention of everyone, and at the same time quieting the entire crowd. "As all of your know, today is my son Simba's birthday, his fourth birthday, which means that it is time to announce who he is betrothed to" Mufasa said patting his son on the back.

Simba only rolled and eye and sighed, simultaneously slouching. His mother quickly jabbed in the side with her elbow, which made him sit back up. He promised her that he would appear respectable during the entire presentation, and was starting to regret it.

"The lucky young lioness who will be marrying my son" Mufasa paused to add a little suspension. All the girls started to stir a little and move forward, all boiling over with excitement.

"Will be no other than…" he said watching as the lionesses where moving around as if they were ready to pounce on their prey. He looked over at the mother and saw that they nodded for him to continue.

"Nala" Mufasa said. The entire crowd grew still. All of the mothers knew what the decision was before hand, but all wanted to get a good look at all the younger lionesses faces.

Everyone was shocked, Nala, the only lion that had no popularity and the only positive relationships she had was with people she asked questions to, was going to marry Simba, the strong brave handsome prince. Kula looked over to see that Nala hadn't even moved an inch, infact, when she looked closer she could hardly even tell that she was breathing.

Nala slowly got up, and cautiously started to walk up to pride rock. She could feel that everyone was staring at her, even though she couldn't see them.

Simba was really surprised and happy. He was holding his breath and praying for her to be picked, and was only sure she was picked when he saw her get up and start to move toward pride rock.

When Nala arrived, Mufasa and Sarabi moved out of the way, allowing Nala to sit down next to each other. Rafiki stood behind him, and took one of his fruits, cracking it open and opening it over the two, making them a official couple.

The older and younger lions were happy and started to celebrate the twos union, but all the middle aged lions just sat there and sulked at the result. Nala could see that Kula was glaring at her and some of the other girls where looking at her with jealous eyes.

After a moment, Rafiki tapped Simba on his shoulder and motioned to the savanna. Simba was confused at what Rafiki was trying to tell him, but he soon got the idea and just shuddered at the thought. He knew it was tradition but he also though that he was too young and that stuff was way to gross to even think about. Simba just sighed, half in relief, and half in annoyance at what he knew would most likely happen next.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba and Nala were walking down a trail leading somewhere in the Savanna, neither had spoke yet do to the fact that neither knew what to say.

"Simba, I'm sorry…" Nala said feeling guilty. She knew that Simba wanted to marry the person he loved, which most likely wasn't her, and was unhappy about the decision.

"About what?" Simba said in a normal tone. Nala was shocked that Simba was not only acting normal but he didn't sound the slightest bit angry or sad.

"About having to marry someone you don't love..." Nala said. She was uncomfortable talking about the subject because she didn't know Simba's boundaries or how he would react to it. She was a lot like Simba in some ways. She always cared about others feelings, and often looked towards the brighter side of darker things.

"But I did marry someone I love" Simba said giving her a smile. Nala was completely taken back by this and stopped ion her tracks. If she was understanding him clearly, which she thinks she was, he had just told her that he loves her.

"Y-you d-did?" Nala asked completely shocked and barely able to talk. Simba saw the way she was acting and could only inwardly laugh to himself. He knew she was nervous and it would take a lot for her to get used to him as her husband.

"Yes Nala, I did, Because I love you" Simba said while turning around and walking up to her. Simba would see how nervous she was beginning to get do to the fact that her legs were starting to shake and she was taking short and shallow breaths.

"I love you too" Nala said. She hadn't really even said it herself, it was like her mind had just taken over for her while she was in her stunned state. Simba just rubbed the side of his face against her, and felt her legs start to give out.

Simba quickly moved to catch her, resulting in the two starting to roll down the side of the hill. Once they reached the bottom, Simba realized that he had Nala pinned beneath him, looking nervously into his eyes.

They both saw the position they were in and, and Simba slowly started to slowly inch his face closer to hers. Weather by instinct or just following his lead, Nala started to move her face closer, and not long after, both of them met in the middle, sharing their first kiss.

The moment their lips met, it was as if there was a bright flash that emitted from there souls, as if they were somehow coming together, two souls who were perfect for each other. Neither Simba nor Nala knew how love worked, but both were glad to have finally find it, and the one to share it with.

 **Yea that last part sounded a little better in my head, but i thinks its good. Anyway hope y'all enjoyed it. This was a fun little thing to write that only took a few hours. Not sure when I'll post again, but like always, suggestions are greatly appreciated and will be considered. That's all for this time, hope to see you guys next time, Mr_Toast out!**


End file.
